


Education Sentimentale

by liriaen



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/pseuds/liriaen





	Education Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fog_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_shadow/gifts).



~***~

 

You're not afraid of staining your hands, I know.

But, caro, you shouldn't. It does not behoove you.

Not yet.

Later, perhaps, you'll discover your gusto for violence. You will tune and play it like an instrument: strumming but a lazy _folia_, you'll strike fear into the hearts of men. But not now, carissim'. There are things it would be unwise for a cardinal to do, so I only let you see and taste the poison you will need to survive.

But when the time comes, you'll be ready. You'll be faster, smarter, deadlier, and... only then will I yield.

 

~***~


End file.
